


The Form of Animals

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens
Genre: Demons, Drabble, Gen, Natural Science, Philosophers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2020-01-25 22:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18583840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: Aristotle was Alexander the Great's tutor. He also had some decidedly odd ideas about natural science.





	The Form of Animals

**Author's Note:**

> Aristotle was Alexander the Great's tutor. He also had some decidedly odd ideas about natural science.

" - we therefore see the reason for men's form being decked with the female appendages of - "

"Boobies," the secretary said.

"- _breasts,_ " Aristotle said. "Although on women they merely give sustenance, upon men we see a higher use -"

"Looking hot in sculpture," the secretary said with a hissing laugh.

"- _protecting_ the manly heart with dense flesh; needful as men exert themselves in warfare or against wild beasts -"

"Exerting manly vigour with animals. Kinky," the secretary mused.

" _Must_ you keep interrupting?" Aristotle snapped.

His new secretary was as bad as that brat Alexander, he thought. Like he _needed_ another know-it-all little shit.


End file.
